Dean's Wild Child
by SuperFan3
Summary: Season 3 AU, Dean's deal to bring Sam back to life ended up with him getting a fifteen year deal I know it's a stretch but a lifetime for them-literally. Dean's eldest child arrives on the scene as a permanent member of his household. Update coming!
1. Chapter 1

This idea came to me a while ago, I hope you like my idea of Dean having a wild daughter.

Dean's Wild Child

Dean and Sam had just finished up two weeks of hunting. They were both tired and ready to see their families. Sam spoke with Sarah while Dean took a shower.

"I am so glad that we're finally coming home, I actually missed the sound of the babies crying every night," Sam said with a smile in his voice as he thought of his daughter, Torie, who was the most vocal of the twins.

Sarah smiled to herself, "Yeah and she misses her daddy, her brother on the other hand seems to have gotten used to you being gone."

Sam didn't like the sound of that. He still had second thoughts about being a parent since they still hunted several times a year. On a day to day basis they led normal lives as much as possible. Keeping neighboring towns ghost free was their usual gig but otherwise Dean owned an auto shop while Sam had gotten his law degree.

After Dean received an unheard of fifteen year deal from the demon before Sam could be resurrected. They decided to live their lives while trying to get out of the deal along the way. It was dangerous but their lives were tenuous to begin it so they decided that they would take a chance. However, in an effort to avoid being careless, there were contingency plans all over the place. Dean and Sam had thought and talked it all out to the point that they felt they had it all the bases covered.

The wives had been briefed on everything and despite all odds had decided to go along with it_. As Sarah liked to say, "It's more likely I will get hit by a car then die from a run in with a demon."_ As far as having children their fates were the main part of the plan, the hope was that they would be old enough and hunter trained before anything bad could happen. 

"Well, he will get used to seeing me soon enough, " Sam said with a smile in his voice.

Dean's cell phone went off as Sam spoke with Sarah, he made a mental note to tell Dean after he emerged from the bathroom.

--Dean finally came out of the shower with his hair wet and a towel at his waist. He looked happy Sam thought, it was the look Dean always had as he considered seeing his family again.

"Okay I'm ready to get out of this dump," Sam said with a smile after he ended his call.

"You are such a snob," Dean said as he put on his boxers.

Sam's lifestyle was a cut above Dean's now that he was a local lawyer but they still lived down the block from one another.

"Yeah, yeah, hey you got a call, I was on the phone so I couldn't check it for you."

"Figures you are so whipped," Dean said before he picked up the phone to check the voicemail.

He listened as he pulled up his jeans. He frowned, rolled his eyes and put the phone a way a second later.

"Bad news, Bobby needs us urgently."

Sam dropped his bag, "No way, Dean, my kids are forgetting who I am at this point," he said with serious look on his face.

"Stop your Bitching, not like Cassie's going to be happy to hear I am not on the way home, you know. I want to see my girls too," Dean said before he tried to phone Bobby back but got a busy signal, "Let's just go so we can get done," he added after he pulled on his tee shirt.

----

Six hours later,

They pulled into Bobby's yard and things seemed a little too quiet. Dean parked the Impala after they drove up. Dean pushed Sam's shoulder a few times to wake him.

"Sleepyhead we are here and I have a bad feeling."

They both got out of the car with their guns drawn. At the door, Sam stood behind while Dean knocked. The door opened slowly and Dean stepped back but he could only frown at who he saw in the doorway.

"Katelyn Elizabeth, what the hell did you do to Bobby?" Dean asked with a frown as he looked at his sixteen year old daughter.

She was five eight, slim and wore a smile that only a father could love on her full lips. Dean groaned as he waited for a reply but instead received a predictable pout.

"Daddy?"

Sam went around the two of them to find Bobby, he could only shake his head at his niece.

Her long dark hair was in a ponytail, well part of it, she had three holes in each ear and she held a cigarette in between her lips like a woman of thirty.

Dean grabbed the cigarette from her hand before he pulled her inside the house.

"Dean, get in here," Sam yelled.

Dean looked at his daughter, "Don't say anything," he said as he dragged her toward the kitchen were Sam's voice came from.

Dean threw the cigarette in the sink, as he saw Sam untying Bobby from the kitchen chair.

"Your daughter, is a menace," Bobby said after he pulled the tape off his mouth, "she shows up here next thing I know, I am tied up and she made me call you like I am a prisoner in my own house," Bobby said with anger.

"Lizzie?"Dean said for a lack of anything else to say to his rebel child.

"He……was going to ruin the surprise. I fed him, I used the knot you taught me it's tight but it not too tight," she said with a grin at Dean.

Sam laughed.

"I'm sorry Uncle Bobby," she said to Bobby before he left the room, more than likely to empty his bladder.

Bobby mumbled on the way out, "should have never befriended John Winchester nothing good comes of it."

Sam stood on the other side of the room while Dean paced.

"Why are you here?" was all Dean could get out in one sentence he didn't understand what was going on.

His mind was full of questions that he hoped his daughter would answer as soon as possible. He needed to call Cassie after the call to come to Bobby's he had thought it was best to wait to tell here they were on the way home. Of course, Sarah would have told her and more than likely Cassie was upset about now and worried.

"Mom died, it was quick and I needed some time before I let you know, I hope it's okay if I live with you and Cassie," she said before she straddled the chair in her tight jeans.

Elizabeth explained that she was going to contact Dean from Bobby's because she wanted to think over things in her life. She had taken the bus, yesterday, it had a long ride from Kansas, but that she need to clear her head.

"I'm sorry about your mom,……" Dean started.

"It's okay Dad, I know you and mom were over before I was born. She was a good person that didn't deserve to die so young."

_**Flashback seventeen years earlier**_

_Dean's first girlfriend, or girl he had the chance to spend the most time with before they moved from South Dakota, had been Eliza Singer. Eliza was the adopted daughter of Bobby's sister Barbara. John Winchester met Bobby Singer through his contact in Kansas, Missouri Mosely. Bobby and John had not hit it off well at first but Dean had liked the look of young Eliza from the start. _

"_So what are you studying?" Dean asked Eliza as he sat down near the bottom of the tree where she sat. He crossed his arm over his chest._

_Eliza looked up with a slight smile, "It's on the book, Dean," she loved the way his name was short but was so him, "history, silly," she giggled. _

_Dean smirked at her with his mouth but it showed in his eyes. He was in he could tell by her look. _

_Eliza's dark eyes and shyness had drawn him to her. She seemed to be a bookworm but she opened up when Dean was around. Dean didn't mean to take advantage but his rebellious ways tended to end up with him getting laid even at fifteen. John had warned him about using protection but his excitement got the best of him this time. _

**End Flashback**

Dean and Sam agreed, before Bobby returned to the room.

Dean found out about Elizabeth long after they had left town all those years ago. Bobby Singer was furious but young Eliza didn't regret her daughter no matter what her mother told her about how it could ruin her life to have a baby at fifteen. The young girl refused to get an abortion and Dean saw his daughter for the first time when she was almost two years old.

Bobby walked back in with a frown, "It's true Eliza didn't deserve to die of cancer. It all happened so fast, none of of us was ready for it," he said as he looked over at Elizabeth.

"I promise I told you as soon as I found out. Mom kept it to herself till it was too late and I she just found out. I'm sorry I thought there was time for you to come, Uncle Bobby," she apologized but she refused to cry again.

Bobby nodded he knew Eliza had been stubborn and proud. She raised her daughter the same way.

Bobby watched his niece with a frown, of course, she over reacted and so had he but losing her mother had to be hard on her even if she was a stubborn Winchester by blood.

"Lizzie, I'm sorry about your mother, she was a good woman and I will miss her," he admitted before he reached in the fridge for a beer then sat down. Sam sat down across from Bobby after he got a beer also.

Dean opened his arms for Lizzie as she came into them. He held her for a moment because over the years he had learned that daughter's needed hugs some times. She smiled up at him after a moment.

"You should call Cassie, I know she hates surprises especially sixteen year old ones," Lizzie suggested.

Dean hesitated only a minute, "Yeah you are right, get your stuff I am sure she will be fine with it though," he said before he went outside.

Dean dialed his number with ease and confidence.

"Hello?" Cassie said with an edge of anger in her voice.

"Hey Babe, I have some news for you."

"Sarah said you all were on the way back, what is going on, Dean?"

Sammie, Samantha Alexis, the blond haired littlest Winchester, Dean's that is, looked up at her mother. At three years old she was stubborn personified in a toddler. She was also her father's baby girl.

"Mommy, me talk to Daddy, " she said to Cassie as she reached for the phone.

Cassie shook her head before she moved the little hand aside with a frown.

"Hold on," she told her, "I'll let you talk in a sec."

Dean could hear his little one in the background, "Cassie Lizzie needs to stay with us," he said before he explained the situation to her.

Cassie sighed loudly, "Of course she can stay Dean she is your daughter but she better understand we have rules she needs to obey," Cassie insisted

"I know Babe, I will lay down the law with her."

Lizzie rolled her eyes as she listened to her father as she leaned on the Impala beside him she had come out to see what the exchange between her father and stepmother would be like.

After a minute, Dean spoke with Sammie, "Okay, Baby Girl, your big sister is coming to stay with us do you like that?"

"Yeah, Izzie," the little girl said, "come home, Daddy," she insisted

"I will as soon as I can get there, Baby Girl," Dean said before he said goodbye and the I love you's to them both.

The few times Lizzie had met Sammie they had gotten along fine but Dean and Cassie both feared that Lizzie's rebellion would rub off on the already stubborn little girl.

Only time would tell how much.

--


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Dean spoke with Lizzie about house rules for over two hours longer than Lizzie wanted. She began to roll her eyes and breathe heavy after that point. Dean stopped talking for a moment. Sam was asleep in the back seat or so he pretended. He knew better than to get in the middle of Dean's attempts at fathering. He admired his brother for trying, he really did. He also thought his niece's mind was set on acting up no matter how long Dean talked about grounding her or sending her to boarding school, which Sam had almost laughed aloud about.

"Am I boring you?" Dean asked as he maneuvered the Impala off the ramp toward the gas station.

Lizzie shook her head because she knew the tone in her father's voice was not in her favor. Dean hadn't been around much in her life but enough for her to know he meant business when he put the fatherliness in his voice. It was a deep overly brooding sound that said don't question my authority.

Dean got out of the car to go inside to pay for the gas. Lizzie got out to fill up the car. She put the nozzle in the slot then leaned back and waited. She could see Dean in the store as he went toward the back, hopefully to get more water since they had run out a while back, she thought. She turned around to see Sam looking at her. She stuck her tongue out and Sam laughed before he sat up in the seat. Having Lizzie around was going to be interesting. Sam was glad his kids were still babies.

----

After they dropped Sam off at his house they pulled into the garage of the house that Dean owned. Lizzie was tired and ready for the quiet of sleep as they unlocked the back door. She leaned against the wall with her bag in hand and sighed. Dean shushed her as they walked in. He could only shake his head at the sight in front of him.

Sammie was just getting down out of a chair that was pushed against the refrigerator. She held an overly full plastic cup in her hand and as she put her feet down on the floor, the water spilled out.

"Uh Oh," she said before she looked up to see Dean.

Her expression changed from worry to a grin as she saw him. He smiled back at his youngest, with a slight smirk. She was special to him in a way that was hard to explain. It was mostly because he loved Cassie so much that she had made him look at life differently, then for them to have Samantha at an unexpected time in their lives it was complicated but natural.

"You should be sleep, Sammie," he said with barely restrained frustration, as he took the cup from her to put on the table.

"Daddy up for you," she said with as smile as he picked her up.

Her dark blonde hair was in a long French braid but her bangs were wild and they made her hazel eyes stand out in her round baby face. Dean held her close to his chest.

None of them saw Cassie as she slipped back upstairs. She had been watching Sammie the entire time to make sure she didn't hurt herself.

Lizzie smiled at the two of them before she yawned and she caught a glimpse of her step mother's disappearing act. She wondered for a moment if her Dad wasn't arguing with his bride but she was too tired to think any more of it.

"Hey Sammie," she said to her smiling sister.

"Issy," Sammie said as she held Dean's neck tighter.

Dean could hardly breathe but it was a good thing. He cut the lights off in the kitchen before they all went upstairs. They had redone the salt rings outside before coming in the house. Ghost hunting as a career had its strange rituals.

---Upstairs, Lizzie went to her room. She had stayed in it a couple times since Dean married Cassie.

"Good night," she said to Dean and Sammie before she went inside and closed the door.

"Night," Dean said before she shut the door.

Dean took Sammie into her room to read to her until she fell asleep.

"Mommy sleep Daddy, I up," she bragged to him as he lay on top of the covers and she snuggled down underneath.

"Well thank you for staying up but I would have come in to kiss you even if you weren't awake," he said before he kissed her little nose.

Sammie giggled. She thought Daddy was silly sometimes, she didn't always understand what he had to say but she did always love him. He only read half the book before she was sound asleep. Dean yawned it was after three in the morning, they all should be asleep, he thought.

---

Dean left the door partially opened and made sure the monitor was set before he went into his bedroom with Cassie. Cassie smiled at him as he walked in the room.

"Sammie is so funny she really thought after all it took her to get out of my arms that I would still be asleep. She fell asleep the first time with her arms around my stomach. She was playing with the baby," Cassie said before she leaned up to receive Dean's kiss.

She was four months pregnant with a little boy finally. Dean was excited that they were having a son. With the time that he had he had wondered if it would happen more than once. Neither of them would confess to having tried for any babies at all though. This was the last one so it had to be a boy, it was an unexpressed thought in their minds.

"Really?" he asked before he sat on the bed and his hands went up to her cheeks.

"Uh huh," she said with a moan as the kiss ended and the love making began.

---Lizzie could hear her parents getting reacquainted in the room next door and she smiled to herself. She knew about the baby monitor they had hidden behind her bed she had found it the first time. There were times she had used it for her own purposes as far as leaving the house. Dean would have to make changes if he hoped to keep her in line she thought before she reached for her cell phone.

--Sam smiled as he looked down at his twins asleep in their nursery. Sarah had been asleep or at least from what he had seen as he looked in their room. He sat down quietly in the rocker to listen to his babies sleep. He loved to watch them, smell their clean scent and just be near them. He closed his eyes to relax in the essence that was them but opened his eyes again when the door opened again. He looked up to see Sarah. She motioned for him to come out in the hall. Sam got up with a smile and followed her to the room.

"Glad you made it back in one piece," she said before she put her arms around his neck.

Sam leaned down to kiss her, he didn't need to say anything only to react to her. They had been together for four years and Dean's deal had given them a new chance to be together. Sarah owed Dean a great debt for saving Sam for her. She pushed her tongue into his mouth before he carried her to the bed.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you all are loving the fic, here is more.

Chapter Three

Lizzie phoned Karen as soon as she thought Dean and Cassie were asleep. She could only shake her head after her parents were finally done with their love making. She had to laugh at her father if he wasn't so much in love with Cassie she would have been appalled. It wasn't that they were so noisy it kept her awake they were almost too quiet she figured the walls must be fairly thick but she could still hear Cassie moan.

Lizzie admitted from the start that Cassie was the one for her father. She had been jealous of Cassie the way she had been with some of the women Dean had dared to date when he had Lizzie staying with him the few weeks a year she had come to visit him.

Lizzie had known from the moment he mentioned Cassie to her that he had it bad for the lady. It was something in his eyes that lit up that cued the teenager in.

Karen was a friend she met the first year she came to visit her father after he married Cassie. Karen was an only child who also had a wild streak. Karen's mother Helen, was divorced and worked two jobs. Karen had also been the first person to welcome Lizzie to the neighborhood after they met at the park smoking one night. The two of them had become best friends from that point on. Karen was the second person Lizzie had called after her mother passed away. They had talked for hours and Lizzie had been glad to have a good friend.

----

Lizzie waited till the parents wore themselves out before she climbed out of the window. It was't as though if they heard her Dean would run out to get her without any pants she reasoned. Instead of worrying about her they would be tired and cozy. She smiled to herself as she walked through the field next door on her half mile trek to meet Karen.

**The next morning**

Cassie got out of the shower to find Dean tickling Sammie on the bed. The little girl loved to laugh loud and Dean thought it cute. Cassie however didn't know what to think. She was glad that Dean was around for his daughters but she also thought he babied them too much.

"Okay you two, I am going down to fix breakfast, Dean you need to get Lizzie up," Cassie said before she reached down to kiss Sammie who had stopped laughing to look up at her mother.

Sammie's hazel eyes sparkled with mischief which should have warned Cassie the little girls blonde waves had escaped the braid over night and most of her hair was around her round face.

"Issy is gone, she not here," Sammie proclaimed as she looked from Dean to Cassie with slight grin.

Dean tilted his head as he got a look from Cassie. It wasn't the first time Lizzie had left at night and it wouldn't be the last. However, they had to let Sammie know is was something she should mention if she saw that her sister was gone in the morning.

Cassie shook her head before she left the room. She wasn't so much worried about the teenager since she knew how to take care of herself but she hated her lack of respect for their rules. She almost ran into Lizzie as she turned the corner in the kitchen. Lizzie hair was a mess and she smelled of cigarette smoke.

"Do we need to talk?" Cassie asked the young lady who glared at her.

"I was um …outside taking a walk you know some exercise," Lizzie lied.

"Your sister blew your cover," Cassie said before she went to the refrigerator.

She sighed as Lizzie stopped before she would have left the room, "that brat she said under her breath," but she had to smile. Her sister was just a baby. Her smile faded when she looked up to see Dean with Sammie coming down the stairs.

"Oh we need to talk," Dean said before he took the toddler to the kitchen to fasten her in the high chair.

Lizzie rolled her eyes before she followed her father toward the kitchen.

----

Sammie could tell by the set of her father's face that he was going to go away from her. It wasn't what she wanted at all, he had been gone away for two weeks.

"Daddy, No," Sammie insisted in her small voice as Dean buckled her in the high chair. She saw Dean leaving the room to go off toward the garage with Lizzie by the hand.

Dean turned around long enough to put his finger up and to say he would be right back though he didn't stop moving.

---

Cassie shook her head at Sammie as the little girl pouted. Sammie missed her father every day he was gone and Cassie felt a bit sorry for her. She loved him so much, not that she didn't love Cassie too but Sammie was a Daddy's girl. She adored Dean and he had a soft spoke for all his girls. Cassie had missed him more this time then usual but it was something she could deal with Sammie was only three and wanted her way all the time. Heaven help them, now they had Lizzie too.

-----

Dean was going to have a hard time keeping up with the two of them while she worked. There was a month till school started for Lizzie and he refused to put Sammie in daycare anytime he was at home. Cassie understood that reasoning sometimes her mother watched Sammie which her mother loved.

Cassie thought Dean might wish he worked full time all over again after a few weeks. She had been considering working more at home, but now she was reconsidering. She didn't want to be out of the loop but her husband had his own way with the girls that she didn't always agree with. She didn't want her days to be full of arguing which would only make the siblings think that there was not a united front with her and Dean.

Cassie grabbed the Cheerios box to put a few out for Sammie so she could make them breakfast, "This will hold you over a few minutes, he will be back," she said to the little unhappy girl.

Sammie was about to let out a loud yell when Cassie raised her eyebrows at her again, "Don't even think about it, that is no way to behave."

Sammie crossed her arms over her chest with a new pout, she knew who let her get away with things and who did not. The problem was she was in a bad mood now, she pushed the cheerios off her little table and onto the floor as Cassie turned around. Cassie didn't notice for several minutes at the moment she did she stopped cooking to wipe off her hand and take Sammie from the chair.

"Good you can pick that up," Cassie said as she put the little girl on the floor.

"NO."

"Oh yes," Cassie said before she went back to cooking, there would be no eating till the Cheerios were up.

Sammie stomped her feet before she headed toward the garage door. Cassie sighed before she picked her up again. "Look young lady, you need to behave, acting this way won't get your father back in her any faster, do you hear me," she said into her daughters face."

Sammie nodded but she was not happy.

----outside---

Dean took several deep breathes before he faced his fifteen year old. He still couldn't believe he had a child half his age at times. As much time as he had spent with her over the years he still didn't understand her reason to rebel except that her own mother had been a bit of a rebel. She had never done anything that most would consider normal from the moment she had Katelyn Elizabeth.

"So what is your excuse for leaving the house this time? I am guessing it wasn't this morning but maybe last night," Dean said in a question but he was stating it.

Lizzie bit her lip she didn't want to lie but she also didn't want to be grounded because that would ruin her reunion with her friends.

"I…uh had to see Karen and ….catch up," she said with a shrug.

Dean wasn't buying it at all he thought he should just ground her except it was the summer time and that would only lead her to more leaving at times she shouldn't be leaving. He didn't want things to get worse but she had to learn her lesson.

He turned around just as Lizzie sat on the ground. It was a moment where he saw how she was just a girl. She was stubborn and disobedient like him and her mother but she was deep down just a kid that needed nurturing. He watched her for long moments before she looked up at him in his silence.

"Ground me, go ahead get it over with. I am hungry," she said with sass in her voice.

"You got this one free pass, because of your mother's death, but Lizzie you have to do better," he said before he reached down to help her back up, "we should go eat," he said with a smirk.

Lizzie was shocked but didn't let it show, her life with her father wasn't going to be easy and she knew that very well. "Thanks , Dad," she said under her breath before they went back inside the garage to the house.

TBC


End file.
